Trial of the Red Prince
by Killer22000
Summary: This is the story of a boy who finds out his father is the Demon King of fire. There will be a big focus on the manga arcs rather that the anime. This will mainly be an adventure story with slight focus on romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Hi guys this is my first Fan FIC so I apologize in advance for any formatting errors or spelling errors. Without further ado on with the story.**

_**Italics mean thoughts**_

**Prologe**

(Just outside True Cross Academy Town)

A figure was cloaked in fire that burned as hot as magma stood searching through the burning ruins of a small church in the country side. This monstrous figure stood at 8 feet tall from head to toe. It was covered in scales that glistened like rubies in firelight and had a 4 foot long tail that ended in a barb not unlike a spear head. It's face was like that of a lizard, and its jaw was full of razor sharp teeth with the lower canines traveling half way up the creatures snout. Its two long arms ended with hand that were tipped with talons that looked to be more like knives than fingers. Protruding from monster's back was a set of bat like wings. The creature reached down and grabbed something as it found the object of the its interest in this small out of the way church. That object was the head priest of the church.

"Were did you hide him," growled the monster in a voice that sounded like sandpaper.

"I will never let you sink your talons in him," the priest said.

"So its going to be that way is it. Well I guess I will just have to force the information out of you. Did you know I can mimic the sensation of burning without having to actually set you on fire? Why, you might ask. Well the answer is simple, so that you don't actually die from the flames. So I am going to ask you one more time… where… is… he?" The voice of the monster was so frightening the very ground began to shake in fear of denying its request for information.

The priest grew very pale and gave the monster what it wanted.

"The boy he lives in a cottage far out in the forest near the lake. It is impossible to miss, it's the only structure for kilometers."

"And who lives there with him?"

"Just a man who raised the boy from infancy. … I think his name was A… Akatsuya or something like that."

The monster dropped the priest and began to walk in the direction of the cottage the priest had told him about thinking to himself, _Why would 'that' man associate himself with the boy_.

**Chapter 1 The Awakening**

(At the cottage)

There was a cottage situated near the edge of a peaceful lake with a small clearing around it, and in this clearing there was a boy of 15 years of age chopping wood for his father. This boy was acustum to living in the rural country side and it showed on his body. The years of hard work necessary to live so far from modern society had strengthened him. His muscles were toned from working the land on which he lived. He was content to live in the land that he loved, but his father insisted he get a proper education that only the big city could offer him. So once he was old enough to go to middle school his father would send him to live with one of his friends in the city for part of the year so that he could attend the school there. To be honest the boy hated school, but he strived to do his best so he could make his father proud. The boy made short work of the stacks of wood that need to be chopped, and he went inside to tell his father. Just as the boy was going to open the door to go inside, his father came out to check on his progress.

"Oh," said the middle aged man that was the boy's father, "it seems you've finished chopping the wood."

"Yep, that's right. I just finished and was hoping you would go fishing with me one last time before I have to leave and go into the city for school," the boy said with a hopeful look in his eye.

Before the man could answer there was an earth shattering explosion just at the edge of the clearing. The man shielded his eyes and looked directly into the inferno that had appeared out of no where. As a shape began to form in the blaze the mans heart began to increase in pace and he told his son,

"Tatsuo, run to the house and look under the floorboards in the living room and you'll find a box with a key in it. Bring me that key,"

When the boy didn't move but just looked into the fire in a trans-like state the man ran and got the key himself. Just as the man was going to turn the key in his home's front door a maniacal laugh that shook the very air around them came out of the blaze. The man hurried and opened the door, but instead of the inside of his home there was a city street through the door.

"Tatsuo come on we must leave now!" the father yelled, but the boy, now identified as Tatsuo, was still in the trans-like state.

(Tatsuo POV)

_This is strange_, I think. _It feels like something is calling me. Calling me to go to the inferno. It feels like my very blood is straining to get closer, that if I just go to it all my problems will just disappear._ It was the voice coming out of the fire that got my attention.

"Well now, Akatsuya, how have you been doing lately," the voice said.

"What are you doing here Iblis. Why have you chosen now to take your revenge on me," my father says.

"Revenge?" says the voice, which I now know has the name Iblis, "Who says I'm here for revenge. What you did to me was beautiful. I hadn't had a fight that good in ages. No what I'm here for is my heir."

I blink a few times. As far as I know the only two people here are me and my father.

"What is he talking about, father," I ask.

"Ahah ha ha, I can't believe it. you told him you were his father," Iblis says, "Listen kid haven't you ever noticed that you and that old fool have nothing in common. I mean come on you have to at least have noticed that your hair is the color of lava while his is black as night."

"That enough Iblis!" my father yells. His face looks sad and I can tell he is about to say something that is going to change my life, "Tatsuo I'm not your biological father. While it is true that your mother was my wife, I had no part in your conception. That monster over there raped your mother while I was gone one day and she became pregnant with you. He is what is know as a demon, to be specific he is the Demon King of Fire. He is one of eight demons that bear the title of 'King'. This means he is one of the strongest demons in existence. Demons live in a place called Gehenna. It exist as a sort of parallel world two our own. Demons have the ability to poses things in this world but we have no way to get to theirs."

As he finished All I did was look from him to the monster and back again until it sank in.

"You mean all this time and you never told me that I'm half demon! What does this me will I turn into a monster like him?" I ask franticly.

"I'll get this one you old maggot, I will unlock your power and force you to take on a demonic form once we are in Gehenna, and you will rule beside me just like Satan's son will rule beside him. Now come on we must get going this world stinks of mortality and weakness." Iblis says to me.

I just stand there part of me is tempted to go with him and see how strong I can get but the rest wants to stay with my father and live with him. _Not my father _I remind myself, and I take a single step toward the demon. I see a hand shoot out in front of me to stop me from going with Iblis.

"I will not let you take my son away from me," says my father, "I know he may not be my son by blood but I am the one who has raised him and I am the one who will protect him."

_That's right there is more to bing a father that who helped to conceive the baby._

"I wont go with you. I want to stay here with my real father the one who loves me and takes care of me," I yell at the demon.

"I see, so if I kill this man then I can take you," says Iblis with a maniacal grin on his face.

I take a step back. _This creature is truly evil I … I have to run. I have to get out of her now before he kills me._

My father pulls a pair of pistols from his belt and says to me, "Go trough the door it will take you somewhere safe somewhere where he can't get you"

"But father I can't leave, you he will kill you"

My father opens his mouth to speak, but he saw Iblis flying toward them. Acting faster than the eye could follow my father pushed me out of the way and engaged the massive demon. The fight was epic. There were bullets flying from my fathers twin pistols and flames erupting from Iblis' snout and hands. I could only stand and watch the fight even though I knew I should have went through the door like my father had told me to but this battle just captivated me like nothing else could. I soon regretted my decision because apparently Iblis noticed my fascination with the battle and used an opening my father had left to hurl my father into a nearby tree. This allowed Iblis to simply walk up to me. The moment Iblis started to walk toward me I got in an defensive stance. All he did was laugh at my attempt to defend myself.

"Do you really think you could stop ME. Me of all the creatures you have met in your short insignificant life, I am by far the greatest and the most powerful of all. Now just come with me quietly and I'll leave your 'father' alone."

_I… I don't know what to do. Should I make a run for the door like father said or should I give in and maybe save father's life. _"I give…"

"Don't you dare give into that monster Tatsuo! I will never forgive myself if I let you be taken by the likes of him," my father yells at me.

My eyes start to tear up and I move away from Iblis to help my father get back to his feet. But I hear a growl come from Iblis as he rushes past me and gets to my father. I watch helpless as Iblis grabs my father by his throat and pushes him into a tree. Iblis's tail slowly comes up as it levels with my father. I shout in anger and despair as the tail ran right through my fathers chest. I don't know how it happened, but time seemed to slow and my blood grew hot with the desire to separate Iblis's head from his body. I began to walk toward Iblis with the intent to kill the bastard where he stood. My body became cloaked in fire, skin turn into ruby scale, two horns each a foot long sprouted from my head, face became reptilian, and hands turned into claws. When I reach Iblis his face registered shock at my appearance, but his shock turned to glee as he realized I had taken on my demonic form.

"Well, well my son it looks like you have accepted who and wh~~" Iblis tried to say be for my hand grabbed his neck.

I pulled him down to my level and looked him in his eye and said "I am not your son, and I will use this power to avenge my true father"

With that said I began to beat the demon king around like he was no more than a small school girl. With the last of my strength I throw the demon into the lake. Steam erupted from the water and I heard him say,

"You are strong my prince. You will an wonderful ruler of fire to replace me but for now I must leave."

With Iblis gone I was able to calm down enough to put out my fire, return my skin to normal, and get rid of the horns, but the tail seemed to stubborn to be banished like my other demonic powers. Giving up on the tail I rushed to my father's side and saw that he was still breathing, but his breaths were getting shallower. My father grabs my arm and leans in to tell me something,

"My son I am so proud of you, more than you will ever know. Now listen close when you go through that door you will be on the campus of True Cross Academy. Go to one of the offices and ask to speak with Johann Faust V and tell them that I sent you. Faust will know what to do he will protect you from Iblis. My time is up you must go now," and with that my father died.

With tears streaming down my face I went inside the house using a different door that the that lead to True Cross. I changed into a plain burgundy tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans and put on a pair of black military style boots. Now that I was out of my singed and torn cloths I excited the house and went to True Cross.

I found one of the offices like my father told me to and did as he had said. Faust quickly invited me up to his office in his mansion, but when I got to his office there were several people who were dressed in long dark cloaks and each had a gun. Now Faust on the other hand looked like a clown with his white cape and top hat. Faust walked right up to me and said,

"First of all, I should tell you that my real name is Mephisto Peles. Second, we are what are call exorcist. We kill demons and protect the world. Finally, I should let you know that I know what you are. I know that your half demon, and I know that your powers have just manifested. Now the question is what to do with you," He seemed to think for a second before he got an elated look on his face, "I know we (he motions to all the men in the room) should kill you in order to protect the world. Now you have three choices. One, let us kill you. Two, try to kill us and run away. Three, save us the trouble and kill yourself. Now which will it be?"

"I chose none of the above. I want to join you. I want to become an Exorcist and kill the bastard who killed my father. Oh yeah and you can't fool me I know you are a demon. I can just smell it," I respond.

"My my aren't we a perceptive one. I think I'll take you up on that offer, but you will be attending both the school for exorcism and regular classes like everyone else in the exorcist class. Deal."

"I will take you up on that deal," I say.

"Good well class orientation is tomorrow, but I will have someone show you to your room today. When you get there, you will find five sets of school uniforms already in the closet. Goodbye."

**Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter and don't be afraid to review it helps me write just a bit faster and makes my stories better. I always welcome any comments and will strive to answer any questions you may have. So until next time have a good day**


	2. Chapter 2: A New School A New Life

**Hey guys I really felt like writing so I went ahead and wrote the next chapter and guess what it turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be.**

**Chapter 2: A New School A New Life**

(Mephisto's Office)

(Tatsuo POV)

That stupid clown just dismissed me like I was no more than a toddler. He motioned for one of the men in the room to show me to my room. The man looked to be no older than me. The man wore glasses and had a few moles on his face. That guy looked like he really didn't think that keeping me alive was a good idea.

"Come with me," he stated with a blank face.

I followed the mole faced boy to a dormitory that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There were vines running up and down the walls. To say I was unimpressed with the state of the building was the biggest understatement anyone could have made. _Well maybe the outside is worse than the inside_ I thought to myself. That thought proved to incorrect. If anything it was worse. I sighted and proceeded to follow the still silent boy to a room on the third floor.

"Here is your room," he says without even the slightest hint of emotion on his face.

"What is your problem. What have I done to you to make you hate me?!" I shout to the mole face boy.

"You personally have done absolutely nothing to make me hate you, but you are a demon and in my opinion all demons should be killed. Regardless of their heritage,"

"I am not a demon. Just because that bastard was the one who helped to conceive me doesn't make me like him!" I yell fighting to keep my flames from breaking free.

"Your just proving my point. Take a good look in the mirror and tell me your not a demon," mole face says before walking out of the room.

I took a second to process his word and then hurried to a mirror. What I saw was in fact the face of a monster. My eyes had turned to slits much like a snake or other reptile, and my skin turned red and was covered in scales. _I am a monster. What if had lost control? What would I have done? _I thought this to myself. _I will not lose control. I am not that bastard Iblis. I will work on my anger and make this power my own._ I head to the closet to see what cloths that clown has for me in here. What I saw really surprised me. In addition to the five sets of school uniforms that Mephistio had promised me, there is a bunch of casual cloths in the closet too, and the best part is none of them were like his clown suit. _At least I won't look like a clown when I go into town to buy stuff or on the weekend._ With all that has happened today I really need to sleep. I set an alarm to wake me up before the opening ceremony tomorrow with enough time to take a shower and get ready for the day. With the alarm set I promptly pass out.

(Early the next morning)

The alarm is screaming in my ear as I sit up groggily. I hit the clock and start getting ready for the ceremony. I have to hid my tail and I can already tell its going to be very uncomfortable. Just as I'm about to walk out the door I se a note on my night table with a key on the top of it.

_Dear Tatsuo,_

_You will be attending both regular classes, which start in a week, in the morning and exorcist class, which start today, after those end. This key will open any door and take you to the cram school where your exorcist classes will be. Your class number is 1106. Have a fantastic day._

_Mephisto_

I look at the key and then shove it and the note in my pocket because I know I will forget the room number. I look at my watch and realize I only have five minutes to be at the meeting place.

(At the ceremony)

I breath very heavy having ran all the way from my dorm to this building. As I stand trying to catch my breath I see one of Mephisto's cars stopped at the curve. Curious I watch to see who gets out, and much to my surprise I see mole face get out. I continue to watch, because I see more movement in the car, and see a boy who has blue hair and pointed teeth and ears, get out of the car. I don't know what it is about him, but I just get a feeling that that boy has in credible strength._ No not the boy himself that sword on his back is radiating power._ The power feel familiar but different at the same time, but I can't put my finger on why it feels familiar. _I will have to keep an eye on that boy. _I head into the auditorium and sit near the back close to the exit. I don't really listen to any of what the teachers say until I see mole face on the stage. I tune into what he has to say to see if I can find out anything about the guy. Well I found out that the girls at this school prefer brains to looks and the that mole face is apparently the smartest person at the school and his name is Yukio Okumura. Aside from those useless nuggets of information I got nothing from his speech.

_Finally its over._ I think as I exit the auditorium. The teachers begin to divid all of the students into groups to go on tours of the campus. I don't really pay attention to the tour as we walk through it. I got put into the same group as the blue haired boy. _Time to get some information._ I walk up to him and put on a friendly smile.

"Hey my name is Tatsuo. What is yours?" I say sticking out my hand for him to shake.

It takes him a second to realize I was talking to him, "You're talking to me right?"

"Um yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Well most people treat me like I'm either an idiot or like I'm dangerous. I guess what I'm saying is I'm not used to people treating me like an equal, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, my name is Rin by the way" he says as he reaches for my hand with the largest grin on his face I've ever seen.

_Maybe that's why I get such a weird feeling about him. He is being treated the same way as I am now. Like a caged animal that bites any who go near it. I think I might just be able to be friends with this eccentric boy._ I think just before we clasp hands. The moment our hands touch I am able to sense such a powerful demonic force that I almost fall to a knee like one might to a king. I am able to keep my composure but as our hands come apart I see scales begin to form in my palm. Seeing this I quickly make some excuse to go to the restroom.

Once I get there I check to see that no one else is there. I see no one is here so I lock the door. Slowly I walk to the mirror, and what I see terrifies me. My scales have begun to form and I have no idea why. I take a minute to think. _The scales have only ever appeared when I was very angry, so why are they popping up now. It has to be because of Rin. They showed up after we shook hands. _I have no choice but to call Mephisto to see if he has any explanation as to why my scales have appeared. After a few rings he picks up the phone.

"Hello, you little scaly beast," he says with a voice that is extremely amused.

"You know that my scales have appeared!" I yell into the phone.

"Of course I know. I know everything that happens in this school. Oh if your wondering how to get rid of the scales you just have to concentrate on your normal skin and will it back instead of worrying about the scales. This is the first trick any demon who wishes to go among humans must learn. Quiet frankly it is also the easiest. Well bye bye now and good luck. Oh and remember Cram School starts in an hour," click and the phone goes dead.

_That bastard knew something like this could happen and he didn't warn me. One day I'll get him for this mark my words you damned clown._ Putting aside my thoughts of revenge I start attempting to do as Mephisto had said. First I clearly picture my regular skin and will that image onto my scales. I watch as a ghost image is placed on top of my scales. It is a really weird feeling. My scales aren't disappearing it's more like a layer of skin is being placed on top of the scales. Within a few minutes the skill has covered the scales and doesn't look weird at all. I check my watch and see that I have about forty minutes until Cram School so I decide to head back to my dorm to change into some more comfortable cloths.

(Rin's POV just before Tatsuo introduces himself)

I was still amazed by how big and luxurious this place is when a boy who was in my group walks right up to me and starts talking to me. I was so surprised that anyone would talk to me I almost missed his name.

"You're talking to me right?" I ask making sure there wasn't anyone else he could have been talking to.

"Um yeah why wouldn't I?" The boy who's name I now know is Tatsuo ask.

"Well most people treat me like I'm either an idiot or like I'm dangerous. I guess what I'm saying is I'm not used to people treating me like an equal, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, my name is Rin by the way" I say as I reach for his hand.

_Who knows I might actually make some friends at this school if more of them are like Tatsuo. _I think as we shake hands. I see his face stiffen in shock the moment our hands touch. I have a puzzled look on my face as our hands separate because of the sensation of something extremely rough, like sand paper, coming from his palm. Tatsuo quickly makes an excuse to leave and I feel as if I did something wrong.

(Tatsuo's POV Old Male Dormitory ten minutes before Cram School)

I have changed into a tan tee shirt, cargo pants, and my black combat boots. I secure a boot knife to each boot just incase they expect us to fight demons on our first day. Checking my watch one last time I go outside the dorm room door and put the magic key into the lock. When I open the door I don't see my room but a long hallway with several doors throughout it. I start looking for my class room. After about a minute of walking I find room number 1106. _Well it's time to meet the people I will be spending the next couple of years training with._ I open the door and see eight people in the class room and one dog. Out of the eight I only recognize one and that is Rin.

There was a group of three boys, one of them had a bald head and was fairly short, another was kinda tall with pink hair, and the last looked strong and like a leader but he had a hair style that reminded me of a rooster. There was only one more group and that was two girls one look pretty average and the other had eye brows that were just dots. Finally the last two in the class was a boy with a puppet and some guy in a hoodie.

I took a seat a couple of rows behind Rin. He turned around and was about to say something when that mole faced bastard Yukio walked through the door. This seemed to surprise Rin. _Man I could have done without this guy in the class. Wait that means they trusted a student exorcist to take care of me if I went on a rampage. I don't know wether that is a good thing or a bad thing._ But those thoughts were blown out of the water when he said,

"Alright class my name is Yukio Okumura but you will call me Mr. Okumura. I may be the same age as most of you, but I am the youngest exorcist to join the Knights of the True Cross. With my introduction out of the way let's start with attendance. Kamiki," said the mole faced teacher.

"Here" the dot eye brows said.

"Miwa"

"Here," the bald boy said.

"Okumura," I thought it was funny that he was putting himself on the attendance sheet.

"I right here damn it and why haven't you ever told me you were an exorcist!" yelled Rin

This throw the entire class for a loop because those two could have acted anymore different if they tried, but Yukio just kept right on going like nothing had happened. I was so surprised I nearly missed when my name was said.

"Oshiro"

"Uh here sir," I say shaking off my surprise.

The rest of the role went on and the whole time Rin was making a scene trying to get his brother to talk to him. Yukio had finally had enough and asked everyone to wait in the hall while he talked to his brother.

Just a few seconds after going into the hall we all hear a commotion inside the room.

"Um maybe we should go and see if there ok," says Miwa.

"I think they will be ok, Miwa. I mean one of them is an exorcist and nothing very powerful can get on campus, right," I say not wanting them to go in there if Rin is using all his power.

"Your right Oshiro, but you can just call me Konekomaru," he says.

"Alright I will and everyone here can just call me Tatsuo. It feels weird going by my last name," I say to everyone here. About this time all the noise from in the class room has calmed down and Yukio says to us,

"Ok everyone can come back in now."

The room was a disaster. I appeared as if a tornado had tore through the room. Yukio offers no explanation and says to us,

"Due to some unfortunate circumstances we will have to dismiss class for now. Everyone should return to their dorms and have a nice evening to themselves. Remember to be back here tomorrow at the same time."

I felt the lingering presence of demons in the room and it seemed someone else could too. That someone was miss Kamiki. There was something about the way she was looking at Rin and Yukio that suggested she could that there was a large number of demons in the room. So as the class walked out of the room I walked up to miss Kamiki and Paku and said to the two,

"Hello ladies how are you to doing?"

Kamiki just turned her nose up at me while Paku said, "Oh my day has been fine and I'm sorry about Izumo. She doesn't like very many people."

"Oh it's fine I was just hoping I could ask her about something I notice about the room after we came back from outside. I think she may have noticed too."

Izumo's eyes narrowed on me and she said to Paku, "Can you wait in the dorm room for me this shouldn't take long?"

"Sure Izumo," Paku said.

After Paku was gone I said, "You noticed it too. The lingering presences of a lot of weak demons and one extremely powerful one too didn't you."

"And what if I did. Why does it concern you?" he asked in a hostile tone.

"Well I just thought that since we had this in common you would know more about this power than I do. I've only ben able to sense demons like this for a short time now," I said.

"Well your correct in your assumptions that I could sense the demons and that I know more about it but its pretty simple. Your ability is the result of your mashō. That is all there is to it. And with that taken care of I'll be going now," Izumo said.

_Man she has one of the worst attitudes I have ever seen but I think she is using a mask to hide her true emotions and hurts._ Well there was nothing I could do about it today so I just went back to the dorm and heard someone else in the building which is odd because I was under the impression that I would be the only one here. I start searching for the location of the sound and find that is coming from one of the dorm rooms. I knock on the the door and wait for an answer and one comes in the form of Yukio opening the door. He smiles and then motions for me to come into the room. I notice that Rin is in the room too,

"What are you two doing here I was told I would have the building to myself?" I ask.

"Well there has been a change in plans. I will be staying here with you two so that neither one of you goes on a rampage and destroys the school," says Yukio.

"Wait what do you mean 'neither one of us'?" Rin ask.

Yukio gives me a look that says show him. I roll my eyes and focus on my scales and force them to the surface. Rin's eyes grow as big as saucers and he gets so excited that his tail, which up to this point had been hidden, starts to wag like a dog's.

"Your half demon too. If you don't mind me asking who is your father?" says Rin.

I look at Yukio before I answer and I see a look of curiosity in his eye. I grin he doesn't know this is great.

"My father is Iblis. The demon King of Fire," I say.

Yukio's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head and Rin has no idea who Iblis is or what a demon king is.

"So your father is the King of Fire. Well ours is Satan himself the king of all Gehenna," says Ring "And one day I'm going to beat his ass for kill my real father the one who raised me."

I realize that he has the same goal as me. _I think I'm going to like this school if I get to work with the son of Satan. Man I've had one hell of a first day wonder what the next will bring._

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment helps me to write better and to write faster. And thank you to my first follower just knowing that one person likes my story enough to follow it makes this all the more enjoyable to write.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Knife Wielder

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait promise it won't take as long in the future and without any longer of a wait here is the story.**

**Chapter 3: The Knife Wielder**

(Old Boys Dormitory)

(Tatsuo POV)

It was the first Saturday after Cram School started and I wanted to start learning how to fight more effectively when I wasn't using the flames of Iblis. I wake up when I hear a knocking at my door. At first I'm annoyed because someone had interrupted my sleep and I am not a very good person to be around when I first wake up. I soon realize that it is Yukio and Rin at my door.

"Hey we are going to the exorcist shop do you want to come with us?" Yukio ask.

"Actually I was hoping to get a little combat training in today. Do you know anywhere I can do that?" I ask hoping he won't force me to go with him.

He seems to consider it for a moment and the says, "There is a training area in the Cram School where you could work on all kinds of different combat styles. What do you plan on fighting with anyway?"

"Well aside from my demonic powers, I would like to fight with these," I say as I pull my two boot knives from my boot. Each of them has a blade that is four and a half inches long, with a handle that has a steel finger guard that is meant to keep your hands from getting.

Yukio just looks at me with surprise before saying, "A knife user is really rare. No offense but they are rare because they have to be impractically close to their opponent to be able to hit them,"

"I realize that but the advantage is if I get into a fight in an inclosed space I will have no problem, and I can't accidentally shoot my own ally. Plus I think that if I was to work up my speed the close combat would be an advantage rather than a hinderance," I say defending my style of fighting.

"Alright, alright I get it," Yukio says understanding that he was upsetting me. "Well I have to make a call so that the room will be open so that you can use it. Just wait a few minutes and then go to the cram school."

With that they left for the exorcist store and I finished getting ready to go train. I decided to where a tight black muscle shirt I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a bit to eat before heading out to the Cram School. You know I never realized it but I didn't know who cooked our meals in the morning. Well I put the thought out of my mind as I went to find a door to go the Cram School.

(Cram School Rec Room)

I have finally made my way to the rec. room, after getting lost several times. _Who would have thought it was possible to get lost in a building with only one hallway._ As I looked around the room I found it to have plenty of weight machines and what looks like a batting cage. _There doesn't seem to be anyone here. _I thought for a moment until I saw someone leaning in against the far wall. He was dressed like many of the exorcist I have seen in a black trench coat. The man got up and started walking over to me.

"So your the boy who wants to be a knife wielder like me," the strange man said.

"Look buddy I don't know who you are but if you can fight with a knife will you teach me?" I ask.

"I don't have anything else to do so why not? My name is Kurogane. Let's get started," he says as he throws his coat to the floor.

"Great what are we going to d~~" I starts as a fist hits me in the face. "What was that for? I thought you were going to teach me not beat my face in!"

"To fight with knives you must have fast reflexes. Let's consider this your test. If you do well enough I will teach you if not I won't."

His words sink in slowly, but by the time they do he is already throwing another punch. I see it and move to dodge it, but find his other hand there to greet my face again.

"My my. I can't believe you actually fell for the feint it is one of the oldest tricks in the book," he says.

"What .. do .. I .. have to .. do to win this?" I ask as I dodge his fist.

"Simple you only have to land one solid hit on me."

His word affect me badly as he makes contact with my stomach. _I can't even defend myself how am I going to hit him. _Instinctively I have stop looking at his fist and start look at his entire body to predict his moves. As I watch I see muscles tense as he move, but I notice a hitch in his right shoulder as he punches. The hitch leaves him open if only for a moment every time he does an uppercut with his right fist. With this in mind I leave an opening in my guard for the punch. Kurogane's mouth twitches with a grin. His muscles tense for the uppercut and the opening is created. I swing my fist clumsily but quickly and make contact with the side of his head.

"Ow. That hurt," says Kurogane. "That punch was clumsy but it was fast and had a lot of power behind it. I think I will teach you."

My face stretches into the widest smile I have had in along time.

"Now I want you to meet me here every Friday and Saturday to work on both your technique and your reflexes," he said.

"I will," I say and then I check my watch and see that it is already late at night and I need to go back to the dorm. "Thank you Kurogane. I must leave now to check in with Yukio."

"Fine just be back here Friday after your classes."

"OK see ya."

(Old Boy's Dormitory)

"What happened to you?" questioned Yukio the moment he saw me.

"Well I sorta got into a fight with a man in the rec. room, but before you get mad we fought to see if I had the talent necessary to fight with a knife," I say in my defense.

Yukio just rubs his head in annoyance and says, "Well can you at least tell me who you fought?"

"It was a man named Kurogane."

His eyes went wide for a second before he returned to normal. "Well I need to write a report on what happened today," he says as he walks out of the room leaving me confused.

I walk back to my room and run into Rin who ask if I would like to know what happened with those to earlier in the day. I agree and he proceeds to tell me about a cute girl he met earlier and the demon he killed to save her. I smile as I see the way his face changed as he mentioned the girl, Shiemi. It is obvious that he has a crush on the girl and I just continue to listen to him and decide to let him figure it out on his own.

**I know this is a shorter chapter than the others I have put out and it took me longer to write. I just had some trouble writing this chapter and I have had a lot going on the last week. Please don't forget to review it helps me improve my writing and until next time have a good day.**


End file.
